


making the weekend slide (into something)

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Sara's at her head, stroking her hair. "Lie down, Zari," Sara murmurs. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.""Yeah," Charlie says in return. She's got her hand against Zari's thigh and she squeezes, reassuringly. "You'd better just lie here and let us help you recover."(Sara/Zari/Charlie, established poly relationship, d/s)





	making the weekend slide (into something)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a bonus prompt fill for a rarepair swap. The original requester had asked for this particular triad and hurt/comfort, and instead I accidentally wrote this, which. . .rapidly veers into d/s and bondage smut and doesn't fill the original prompt at all. At this point I feel like it's more "inspired by" than a legitimate prompt fill, so I'm posting it separate from the challenge, instead. 
> 
> Title from "Feels Right" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

This isn't how it starts, but this is how it ends: Zari on her back, spread open on the bed. 

Sara's at her head, stroking her hair. "Lie down, Zari," Sara murmurs. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Yeah," Charlie says in return. She's got her hand against Zari's thigh and she squeezes, reassuringly. "You'd better just lie here and let us help you recover." 

Zari shivers, full-body. There's a part of her that's still feeling - _bratty_ , that's what Sara called it. _Rebellious_ is the word Zari prefers. "Really, I think I'll be alright." 

Sara clucks her tongue against the back of her throat. The sound is admonishing, and patronizing in a way that hits Zari between her legs. "Charlie," she says. "Zari thinks she can take care of herself." 

Charlie makes an answering click in the back of her throat, that false disappointment almost unbearably attractive. "I thought we talked about this, Z," she says. "If you're not going to listen to us, we're going to have to tie you up." 

That's sort of the whole point, though. This scene, the charade of Zari with an "injury" that's probably already healed by now, and Charlie spreading her open naked to "recover." Sara's there too, with a length of rope wrapped around her forearms, ready to tie her up while Charlie works her. Zari squirms. "Maybe you should," she says. 

Charlie pauses. Zari can see the way she takes a moment to breathe, her inhale sharp and her exhale long and slow, like she's trying to control herself. When she speaks, her voice is a little wobbly in a way that Zari recognizes; this is working for her the way it's working for Zari. "You'd like that?" Charlie asks. "You want to be all tied up and spread out? It's gonna make you so _vulnerable_ , Z." 

Sara strokes Zari's hair, presses a kiss to her temple. "But it'd be so easy for us to take care of you," Sara says. "Would you like that?" 

Zari's already so, so worked up. She feels it like heaviness, blood rushing between her legs to make everything slick and aroused. It's distracting, a part of her brain taken up just thinking about how good it would feel to get touched. But something about the phrase, _take care of you_ , makes Zari feel it even more. It's like a physical wave, desire moving from the pit of her stomach and flooding the space between her thighs. 

She shrugs, and does her best to keep her voice casual. "Only if you think I need it." 

"What do you think, Charlie?" Sara croons. "Do you think Zari needs to be tied down?" 

Charlie runs her fingertips along Zari's leg. She begins at Zari's ankle and moves upwards, stops just above the inside of her knee. "She's having so much trouble doing what she's told," Charlie says. "I think she might." 

Sara runs her hand along the inside of Zari's wrist. Her touch is gentle, and in another context could almost be interpreted as chaste. "Okay, honey," she says. "Hold still. We're going to take good care of you." 

Sara's hand wraps around to encircle Zari's wrist, and just the feel of being held like that is enough to make Zari shiver. "Oh, Zari," Sara says. Her voice is singsong, just on the right edge of mocking. "Are you cold?" 

Zari doesn't answer. 

She doesn't answer because she _can't_ , because Sara's replacing her hand with soft, thick rope and wrapping it around her wrist. She ties it slowly and gently, and when she's done she runs a finger along the space between Zari's skin and the rope. "Too tight?" she says. 

Zari can barely speak. She closes her eyes, as if that will help her focus on the idea of making words and not the way she can feel herself starting to ache with desire. "Good," Zari manages. "It feels good." 

Charlie's still resting between Zari's knees and she hums in reply. Her hand touches Zari's inner thigh again, just above her knee. "You hear that?" Charlie drawls. "Sounds like she likes being tied up." 

"Oh," Sara says. She's moving on to the other side. Zari can hear the sound of the rope being looped around the headboard, and then Sara's at her other wrist. "Is that true, Zari? Do you like this?" 

Zari feels a shiver run through her. She does. She likes this more than she can possibly put into words; likes it so much that she feels like she could actually come from just being trussed up like this. She doesn't say any of it. She just squirms, her thighs pressing together instinctively. 

Charlie makes that clicking in her throat again, disapproving. "Oh, Z," she says. Her voice is exactly the right pitch, disappointed and teasing, to make Zari throb in response. "You can't close your legs like that. How are we supposed to take care of you if your legs are all closed?" 

Zari can't reply in words. All she can do is whimper, as Charlie takes her by the knees and eases her legs open. She's wet. She knows that she's wet, can feel it in the warm slick way that everything moves and in the heavy ache of arousal between her thighs. She's sure that from her vantage point, Charlie can see it. Somehow, knowing that makes her feel even hotter and even more achy. 

Sara moves away from her wrists to join Charlie down by her ankles. She's got a second length of rope, and when Zari feels it wrap around her ankle she can't help but moan. Sara hums. "Sounds like somebody needs to be taken care of," Sara croons. "Are you all wet, Zari?" 

Zari whimpers again. She is - of course she is, her cunt is open and on display and Sara and Charlie are staring at her, talking filthy in those sing-song dom voices that make Zari impossibly hot and shivery. Still, she doesn't want to say it. Sara speaks again. "Do you need to get _fucked_ , Zari?" 

Zari squirms on the bed. Her instinct is to close her legs, and she flexes her thighs against Charlie's grip but Charlie holds firm. "What do you say, Z?" Charlie asks. "D'you need a good poke? Or do you just want us to rub your clit until you scream?" 

Charlie moves up onto the bed. Zari feels the mattress dip, the shift in the air that tells Zari that she's moving closer. She shifts so that her hip is positioned against Zari's thigh, replacing one of her hands to keep Zari's legs propped open. Then, she runs her free hand along Zari's inner thigh, up to the edge of her cunt. "Maybe I should check," she says. "Do you want that?" 

Zari hears herself whine. She hopes it's in the affirmative, hopes that's enough. But Charlie clicks her tongue again. "I don't understand, Zari," she says. "Do you want me to touch your cunt, or not?" 

The word _cunt_ sounds like it was invented to come out of Charlie's mouth. Her accent makes it the best possible version of itself, filthy and descriptive enough to make Zari throb. "Yes," Zari says. "Please." 

Charlie presses her fingertips against Zari's slit. They practically slide past, dipping into the pool of wet at Zari's entrance and then sliding up and around her clit. "Oh, Zari," she says. "You're all soaked. Why didn't you tell us you were all wet like this?" 

Zari can't muster a reply; she just whimpers. Charlie's fingers on her clit feel so good. She's so _achy_ , she _needs_ it and she can hardly even articulate what _it_ is. She's starting to drift into that space where things feel floaty and soft, where all she wants is to be taken care of. She's aware of Charlie looking over her shoulder, gesturing at Sara to come closer. "Sara," Charlie says. "Feel this."

Charlie's fingers leave Zari's cunt and Zari feels their absence like aching. She whines, tries to squeeze her thighs together again but Charlie's hips are there, propping her open. Then Sara is there, climbing onto the bed. Her hand finds the spot where Charlie's used to be, and Zari hears her stifle a little groan. "Zari," she croons. "You need to get taken care of so _bad._ We'd better tie you extra open, so we can do a good job." 

Zari feels herself flex, feels wetness drool out of her entrance and down her outer lips as Sara takes her hand away. She doesn't know what that means, but she loves the idea of _open_ and _taking care of_ and maybe that's enough. 

Sara takes Zari's leg, lifts it away from Charlie's side and positions it so that her knee is bent and her foot is flat on the bed and - oh. _Oh._ Zari feels her cunt flex again, that ache growing deep and insistent inside her. "Is that okay?" Sara says. "You comfortable?" 

"Yes," Zari manages, as Sara works the rope around her ankle, up around her knee, and back again. She ties Zari so that her knee and her ankle are sort of tied together, propped open. She does the same thing to the other side. It's exactly what Sara said she was going to do, but there's something very different about it actually happening. 

But here it is: Zari's wrists are tied to the head of the bed, and her knees and ankles are tied to each other and it has the effect of spreading her fully open, all of her exposed and caressed by rope and completely taken care of. "There," Sara says. "All done. Now you won't wiggle so much while we take care of you." 

Zari can't help herself: she squirms in reply. 

The ties keep her from really closing her legs, but she can still move at her hips. The end effect is that she clamps her knees together, but it pulls at the ankle ties and her feet shift with them. Her thighs cover the top of her mound but not the bottom, leaving her entrance exposed. "Z," Charlie sighs. "How am I supposed to take care of you if you keep wiggling, like that?" 

Sara repositions Zari's legs, leans across her to keep a hand on each of her knees. "Zari, we talked about the rules, didn't we? Didn't we talk about how if you want to feel good, you have to hold still?"

Sara's question is precisely the right kind of patronizing to make Zari throb.

"Please," Zari whimpers. "Please, I'm so -" 

"So what, Z?" It's Charlie speaking, this time. "What are you so?" 

It's the two of them playing off of each other, that's the worst part. When it's just Charlie or just Sara, it feels like they're on closer to equal footing. Both of them together is - it's good, _obviously_ it's good. But it's also unfair in a very specific way, the way that makes Zari feel even smaller and more submissive than when it's just the one of them. 

Charlie runs a fingertip along Zari's slit. "Are you so wet, Zari? Is your cunt drooling for me?" Zari doesn't want to say. Instead she whimpers, tries to use her position as leverage to rock her hips down into Charlie's hand. "Do you want to get fucked?" 

Zari's cunt clenches, shivers at the word _fucked._ That's it. That's what she wants. She wants Charlie's fingers in her, she wants that mouth of Charlie's working her clit, wants it _now_ because she's aching for it. 

"I bet she does," Sara says. She's holding Zari's knees open, but when she speaks she moves one hand down to spread Zari's lower lips with her fingers. "Look at that. She's all wet and shiny, it's practically drooling. I bet her pussy feels all kinds of sore and achy." 

Charlie runs her thumbs along the insides of Zari's labia, massaging. "Is that true, Zari? Is your cunt all sore for us?" 

Zari whimpers again. "Please," she manages. "Please, I -"

"Please what?" Charlie asks. 

"Yeah," Sara says, brushing her thumbs across the side of Zari's clit. "Please what, Zari?" 

"Please, I want to _come_ ," Zari manages.

Sara rewards Zari with her thumb properly on Zari's clit; tracing circles with it. It's so good, it helps but it's not enough. Not when her cunt's like this, not when it's this desperate to get filled up. "What else, Zari?" she sing-songs. "Do you want Charlie's fingers in you?" 

"Please," Zari whimpers. 

"Please put your fingers in my cunt, Charlie?" Charlie says. "Is that what you mean? Because I think you need to say what you mean, Zari." 

"Yes. Yes please, Charlie, _fuck_." 

Charlie positions her fingers at Zari's entrance. She can feel them there, thick and ready, stretching her out just enough to make her moan. "Are you sore?" Charlie asks. "You didn't answer the question, before."

Zari whines. She flexes her hips, tries to rock down and fuck Charlie's hand. All she manages is a little wiggle that's stopped by the ties at her wrists and ankles. "Yes," she manages. "Yes, fine, _please._ " 

"So your cunt's all achy for me?" Charlie asks. "Does it want me to stretch it out with my hand?" 

Sara's thumb increases its pace across her clit; Zari feels herself shudder. She's sure her cunt drools slick onto Charlie's hand: sure from the way that Charlie gasps and chuckles and sure from the way those fingers feel warm and wet and edge a little farther into her. "Yes," she hisses. "Charlie, come _on_ , I need you to fuck me." 

"That's a good girl," Charlie says. "All you had to do was ask." 

Charlie slips her fingers inside. She buries them as far as they'll go, deep inside Zari, hard enough that Zari sees stars. It's so good. It's perfect, it's Zari tied up and spread open and Charlie filling her up as big as she'll go. She's still reacting, still dreamy over the feeling of finally being _full_ when Charlie pulls her hand back and thrusts again. 

It's incredible. 

It's Charlie filling her up and fucking her, tender and slow, until Zari feels like she's going to float away. "You want more?" Charlie asks. "You want me to fill you bigger?" 

Zari whimpers. She does and she doesn't; she's not sure how many fingers Charlie has inside of her but it feels like a good amount. But the idea of _more_ \- being stretched more, filled more - is too seductive. "Yes," she manages. "Please." 

More fingers is a lot. More fingers is almost too much, but also just right. Because there's Charlie inside her and Sara on her clit and Zari can feel their fingers touching each other, the two of them colliding and co-existing on her cunt, the perfect exercise in sharing. "You going to come?" Sara asks. "You going to come all over us, Zari?" 

Zari can't even answer. She's already moaning, her orgasm building deep inside her as everything tightens. She feels full, in more than one sense of the word. She feels Charlie's fingers thick inside her and Sara's fingers around her and the ropes like an embrace, filling her heart. Her climax hits her with force, a sudden rush of pleasure and stars behind her eyes and the feeling of her cunt flexing around Charlie's hand over and over again. 

It's so good. It's so good and so big that it takes her a moment to register her girls holding her, coaxing her through it. Sara's fingers slow against her clit, and Charlie's hand in Zari is still but she's rubbing Zari's belly with the other one. "Good," Charlie whispers. "So good. You're doing so good, Z." 

Soft. That's what she feels, once she's done. 

Zari's soft and malleable, and now that the urgency of her arousal has passed she can feel her muscles aching a little from the positioning of the ties. "So good," she echoes. 

She lets her eyes close. She can feel Sara working at the ties, hands nimble as she eases one leg, then the other, out of its restraints. Charlie crawls up the bed to curl beside her. She cuddles close, wraps herself around Zari's side as Sara frees Zari's hands. 

She feels dreamy. She feels sated, and with her girls beside her, she feels more than taken care of.


End file.
